A Pirate's Queen
by nalunatics
Summary: Another commission! Lucy is a rich man's daughter who is kidnapped by a group of rather unsavory pirates- or so she thought. She soon develops a sort of friendship with one pirate and finds out the deeper meaning behind their actions. Note: OMG I'm so sorry, I posted the wrong doc! It's the proper one now!


"Alright, bring her in here," A raspy voice ordered. Lucy's head was covered in a small, burlap bag, her hands and feet bound, and she was being carried by men that she could not see. Needless to say, she was absolutely terrified. She had been kidnapped by pirates, she could only assume. Pirates were a troubling part of the world that Lucy Heartfilia lived in and it was something that she could largely avoid since she didn't go out sailing and stayed away from the bad parts of town, but she had been travelling with her father to do business, and they needed to go to Port Hargeon. Usually Lucy wasn't even allowed to leave her father's home, he kept her locked away like some kind of "princess in a castle tower" kind of thing, so she spent most of her days alone. When he did go away on business, he generally didn't take her with him, and she was fine with that, but this time he wanted to parade her around in front of potential business partner's sons. He desperately wanted to marry her off to some rich man's kid and in a way, being taken away from that was a godsend. However, being taken away by _pirates_ was where the line got fuzzy on that one.

She and her father and his servants were about to board a vessel in Hargeon when they were suddenly ambushed by a group of men. Lucy didn't get to see too much because a bag was suddenly thrown over her head, but she did remember seeing a flash of pink and that seemed to really be sticking in her mind. So, Lucy, dressed in an elegant, rich woman's dress, was being hauled away on a boat. The last she heard from her father was him swearing at the men and screaming for them to give her back. She liked to think it was because he cared about her wellbeing, but it was undoubtedly because she was his only daughter and who else would he marry off to get more money?

Lucy felt herself being shoved into a cold, damp cell where they cut her bindings and then shackled her to the ground. The bag was then removed from her head and she was faced with a gruff looking man, pink hair spiked out in tufts from underneath a length of fabric wrapped around his head. She blinked a few times, her vision a bit blurry from having been blinded by the burlap for so long. He closed the cell door and looked at her from between the bars, his brows creased, just staring at her. Lucy glared up at him and tested out the heaviness of the shackles around her wrists.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucy questioned, trying hard to not let her voice shake with the fear that ran through her. He didn't reply, he just rallied up his men and headed to the above deck. Lucy sat on the cold ground, hugging her knees up to her chest and tried to decrease her heartrate back to a normal speed. She had gone from one hell to the next.

Lucy didn't know when she did, but she had fallen asleep, her body slumped over on the hard, damp floor, and her joints ached. She was awoken by the sound of tapping on the iron bars of her holding cell.

"Oi! Wake up." The same familiar voice from before growled at her, and her gaze snapped up to the pink haired pirate. He held a metal cup that he was slamming against her bars, and a bowl that held some sort of nourishment in it. Lucy sat up on her knees as he opened the door to and placed the cup and bowl in front of her. "Don't try nothin' stupid. Eat so ya don't die." Lucy squinted at the dirty water and sludge-like substance in the bowl.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucy repeated, but the man ignored her question and locked the cell back up, retreating above deck once more. "I'm not eating this." Lucy whispered to herself, revolted by the sight of what he had brought her.

It seemed like ages passed, the rocking of the boat making Lucy feel ill. She was almost glad she felt sick because it gave her time to not feel hungry since there was nothing good for her to eat. She heard the clunking of heavy heeled boots coming down the wooden steps to the holding cells, and the pirate with pink hair was before her once more. He was lithe looking and muscular. He wore dirty and ripped clothing and big black boots; his arms were folded across his chest as his gaze scrutinized Lucy. A large scar stretched across his right cheek, and Lucy idly wondered how he had gotten such a thing.

"Why didn't ya eat your food? Ya like wasting shit?" He demanded and Lucy swallowed hard, battling the sick feeling that was creeping up her throat.

"I don't feel well," Lucy informed him, "And that looks like pig slop."

"Someone's a princess." He sniffed and Lucy glared at him.

"It's not like we can pick and choose what we were born into," Lucy defended and the man quirked a brow at her.

"So ya get motion sickness, eh?" He suddenly questioned and Lucy resisted the urge to vomit.

"Apparently so. I wouldn't have known since I never am allowed to leave my house." Lucy muttered angrily. "And might I ask, again, why you are doing this."

"Ransom. We know who your daddy is and we're gonna get loads a' cash just so he can get ya back." The man looked proud of himself and Lucy nearly fell over with laughter. This seemed to surprise the pirate man rather than anger him. He looked at her curiously, eyes wide in surprise, his expression almost looking cute, almost looking like someone Lucy might have thought was boyishly attractive in a normal setting. "Eh? What's with you?"

"You're not getting any money." Lucy finally choked out after her fit. "My father doesn't care if you've taken me. He's always about the gaining of money, not the giving. Whose dumb idea was it to pull this stunt off?" Lucy finished bitterly and the man looked surprised by her answer.

"Mine." He answered her quietly and Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, you're an idiot if you think your plan is going to work. I'm property to him, not treasure." Lucy stated and the man pondered her words for a moment and then walked away, leaving Lucy alone again.

Time passed slowly on the ship and Lucy was fighting hard against the waves of nausea that wracked her body. The food that had been brought to her had long since rolled away and spilled in the opposite corner of the cell. Lucy was in desperate need of some water, so when she heard the familiar clunking of the man's boots, she turned hopefully to the door. He was actually carrying another cup and bowl, this time the cup was bigger, and Lucy sat up straighter.

"Here," He said, placing the bowl and cup down. The water was clear and not dirty this time so Lucy gulped it down, little splashes of water dribbling down her chin. He watched her curiously as she looked at the bowl in surprise and found bread and not slop.

"Thank you," Lucy replied gratefully as she tore off a bit of the bread and ate it slowly. It seemed to calm her stomach a bit having something good in her and she breathed a sigh of relief. "What's your name?" She asked making small conversation.

"Natsu." He replied to Lucy's surprise. She gave him a small, tight smile and his eyes turned away from her.

"Will your dad really not care if he doesn't get ya back?" He asked quietly and Lucy chewed her bread thoughtfully, surprised that he had asked such a questioned.

"No… He really won't. I mean, you might have a chance of getting some money because he wants to marry me off so _he_ gets more money, but that's all depending on how he's feeling." Lucy shrugged and Natsu looked taken aback.

"He wants you to marry someone just so he can get money for it?"

"Yeah… Why do you sound so surprised?" Lucy chuckled a bit, "You guys are pirates, it's not like you probably haven't done some bad stuff."

"Nah, that's just takin' away someone's free will." He shook his head, leaning against her cell door.

"And locking someone in a dirty cage isn't?" Lucy scoffed, gesturing to where she was being held.

"That's different!" Natsu retorted, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise as if she had said something so ridiculous. "This is only temporary."

"It's no different than home other than the fact that this place is a dank and dirty room." Lucy snorted and rolled her eyes. "So, no, it's not temporary." Lucy's words were met with quiet contemplation, and then Natsu leaving up the wooden steps once more. Lucy felt a little saddened by him leaving, she was starting to enjoy having some company to actually talk to.

The days that passed by weren't all that bad for Lucy. She was allowed to be released from her shackles at least and was given some linen to sit on rather than staying on the damp floor. She only ever interacted with Natsu, it was always him bringing her food, and he would usually talk to her for a few moments. She'd occasionally hear the other pirates aboard the ship talking to each other, filling orders, and she was able to pick out Natsu's voice when he spoke even though he was a floor above her.

"I've brought you breakfast," Natsu suddenly appeared, unlatching her door and stepping inside. He had taken to sitting with her, in her cell, when he brought her food. "Y'know, you're makin' my job pretty easy since you're not puttin' up a fight." Lucy shrugged and gently picked up the plate of food that he had brought her.

"I figure you have to deal with my dad, so that'll be difficult." Lucy pointed out, a smirk on her face. "Can I tell you something, Natsu? You're not that bad, for a pirate." Natsu's eyes widened a bit and Lucy could have sworn that she saw him blush before he turned his face away from her.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Natsu said coldly and got up, leaving Lucy to eat her breakfast alone. Lucy sighed and shook her head, she was starting to prefer the boat than her father's house, at least someone talked to her.

Every time Natsu came around, Lucy would make a point to talk to him, even if it was just for a moment. Lucy was convinced he was a decent person, but he never seemed to believe her. She figured it was because he wanted to keep up appearances; he had to be the big bad pirate, but Lucy could see through it. She didn't even need to see the rest of the crew to know these pirates weren't nearly as bad as some of the other groups out there. She had heard stories about a group called Raven Tail that reined true terror on the seas. Lucy was determined to find more about Natsu and what kind of man he was.

There was one morning that the boat had jostled and her arm scraped across a rather jagged bar, gashing open her skin. She managed wrap it with part of the linens she was given, tying it tightly over her wound, but it eventually bled through. She had no choice but to call for Natsu who actually came rushing down to see what was the matter. When he saw what had happened, he jumped into action and ran back up the steps, returning with a jar of some sort of ointment, and clean linens and bandages.

"There," Natsu stated as he wraps the final piece of bandage over her wound. "That should do it."

"Where'd you learn to do all that?" Lucy asked curiously and Natsu's face betrayed fondness.

"My little sister. Her name's Wendy." He explained and Lucy smiled at him as he inspected the bandage. "She's really good with medical stuff. Dunno how she knows it, just does."

"She sounds like a smart girl," Lucy replied softly and Natsu glance up at her, an emotion flashing in his eyes for just a moment. "Thank you, Natsu."

"Er, it's nothin'. Can't have ya bleedin' out and dyin'. Then we'd never get money." He replied, the second half of his words sounding halfhearted and Lucy smiled once more at him.

"Right." Lucy nodded in assurance. "Natsu?"

"Hm?" Natsu replied, standing up and wiping her blood that was on his hands on his pants.

"You're a good guy." He once again shook his head, his brow creasing as he scurried away upstairs. Before he made it all the way up, he cast a glance over his shoulder, and Lucy smiled.

Each day was a little better than the last, though Lucy was feeling rather cooped up, but Natsu was visiting her more and more. He kept her company as much as he could and Lucy wasn't complaining. It was nice to have a companion and someone to eat with. Natsu had even started bringing his own food down with him so he could eat with her when he could. One afternoon, Lucy got curious as they were eating their lunch.

"Natsu, why do you need the money?" The question seemed to catch him off guard and he swallowed hard, looking away from her. "Something wrong?" After a few moments of silence and what seemed like contemplation, his gaze returned to hers, a sad look on his face.

"The captain's sick," He started, his voice quiet and somber. "We don't have the money for his treatments an' Wendy can only do so much. So, it was my idea to… Hold some rich guy's daughter for ransom." He explained looking like he was feeling awkward. Lucy was touched by the thought behind his actions and nodded. "I-It was nothing personal… This was the first time we did somethin' like this. We're not really like this… Believe me." The words spilled from his mouth before Natsu clamped his lips tightly shut looking as if he shouldn't have said what he did, and got up to leave.

"Please, don't go!" Lucy sprang forward and grabbed his wrist. He looked down in surprise and then back at Lucy, and then sat down again. "Let me help you. You're a good man, Natsu."

"I don't feel like one." He replied quietly, sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Lucy." It was the first time he had said her name and it was like a lightning shock straight through her veins. Something about his voice reciting her name sent shivers down her spine.

"If my father offers any kind of money to have me back, take it." Lucy urged, their proximity to one another mere inches. "But don't give me back." Lucy whispered, his eyes widening at her words.

"W-what?" He stammered and Lucy smiled a bit.

"Take his money, but don't give me back." Lucy stated again slowly, letting her words sink in. "You're doing this for a good reason, but I don't want to go back to him. Be a stereotypical pirate and _steal_." She whispered, bringing her face closer to his making him swallow hard, his eyes shining brightly in surprise. Lucy drew herself back to her patch of linen, her own heart beating out of her chest.

Natsu had continued to spend time with Lucy, but it always seemed as though their conversations were strained and awkward. Lucy was feeling disappointed and rather embarrassed of herself, perhaps she had been too pushy? Too forward? Maybe he had been thinking of backing out of it and was riddled with guilt. A few days had passed since their conversation when news came in. Lucy knew that the crew was having a serious discussion due to their hushed voices, so Lucy strained her ears to hear.

"It's not enough," A voice stated sounding strained.

"We have about 30,000 jewels saved up between us," Another replied and there was a murmuring response in which Lucy couldn't hear. Then, she picked up on Natsu's voice, his tone worried. His words were hushed, so Lucy only managed to pick up on a few strings of words.

"…not telling her he didn't offer the full amount... have enough with it combined." Lucy's heart was struck with fondness and realization. Her father hadn't offered the full amount, typical, but what was most important to Lucy was that Natsu didn't want to tell her. When she heard his familiar heavy boots moving down the stairs, she quickly scurried away from the bars and sat on her linen.

"Hey," Natsu began, his voice hushed and Lucy stared at him expectantly. "Uh, your dad is giving us some jewels."

"He's not giving you the full amount, is he?" Lucy asked quietly; even if she hadn't heard them speaking, she would have known without hesitation. Natsu sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"You heard?"

"Doesn't matter. I didn't think he'd give you the full amount anyway. Take it. You're not going to get more out of him." Lucy demanded, standing up tall and Natsu opened up the cell door though he did not close it behind him. "Take it and get your captain taken care of. When we land we can also sell my jewelry for more money if that helps."

"You're not doing that." Natsu stated firmly. "We're going to have enough with what he offered." Natsu seemed to hesitate for a moment, his eyes cast to the ground for a moment. "Do you really not want to go back?" Lucy thought for a moment and then smiled and motioned for him to sit with her. He obliged and slowly brought himself down next to her.

"I'd rather be with you," Lucy whispered, Natsu's brows shooting up. "It's more fun here anyways."

"B-but I had you locked up." Natsu protested and Lucy brought herself closer to him and laughed lightly.

"At least I had you to talk to," Lucy leaned in and Natsu swallowed, his throat bobbing nervously.

"Aren't you like, a p-princess or something?" Natsu stammered and Lucy grinned.

"I'll be your pirate princess then." She breathed out and Natsu's eyes darkened and a devious smirk playing on his lips.

"No, thanks," Natsu began and Lucy was confused for a moment. "Pirates don't have princesses, we have _queens_." He rasped out in a low, tempting voice. Lucy's heart fluttered and Natsu leaned forward kissing her fervently. The neediness behind their kiss was mutual, their ever growing and unspoken feelings for each other that had developed coming through the action. There was a moment break where Natsu placed sloppy kisses down her throat.

"Then a queen I shall be." Her words sent an animalistic growl out of Natsu and Lucy thought that being kidnapped by pirates was the best thing that happened in her life.


End file.
